


Drink me

by agilmao



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Service Bottom, Temperature Play, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilmao/pseuds/agilmao
Summary: Hyoga is suddenly fixated on his boyfriend's mouth at their beach getaway.





	Drink me

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me lord for I have sinned from being too bored in post-surgery recovery. Characters are 18+ and Shun is trans. I wrote this at 1am on my phone's notes app so there may be some grammar/spelling mistakes, lmao

It was a particularly hot and humid weekend that the saints had chosen to spend away from the city together. The sun was not letting up, and the incoming wave of humidity made it all the more crushing.

Much to their luck however, Hyoga had been able to find a small cabin fairly close to a somewhat crowded beach they could enjoy. Shun was delighted to spend the day topless in the sun, but Hyoga opted for a modest summer outfit befitting his more wintery upbringing.

This also meant he wasn’t handling the heat as well and needed some relief, and soon.

They had been walking along the shore for a while now, letting the crashing waves kiss their feet intermittently. Shun sighed deeply as he felt the salty ocean spray over his bare chest.

Hyoga noticed this and smiled. “Feel good?”

Shun nodded. “Most of my chest is still numb, but I can feel a little bit more than before.”

They continued walking along, until a food stand further in caught Hyoga’s attention.

“Hey, mind if we stop there for some ice cream?” He really needed that relief now.

“Yeah! Ice cream is great!”

They picked up the pace, moreso as a result of Hyoga’s rushing than anything else.

Soon after, Hyoga was in possession of a large sea salt ice cream popsicle. He bit a corner piece off, resulting in a satisfying chill running down his body.

Shun hadn’t been in the same ice cream mood as Hyoga, but was now curious to taste it. “Can I try it?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

Shun brought Hyoga’s hand closer so he could place his mouth on the popsicle with ease. 

Hyoga gulped. He only just realized the tightness in his chest as he watched most of the popsicle disappear into Shun’s mouth. The way his lips turned cherry, frostbitten by the cold, made the pucker of his mouth all that more prominent. The day was also hot, and quite a bit of the popsicle was dripping on Shun’s chin.

_I wonder what that would feel like..._

Although they had just started getting fairly comfortable around each other, including consummating their relationship, Hyoga hadn’t thought much about what else they could do. Until now. He often had a hard time finding the right words to express himself to Shun, including proposing anything different in regards to sex. It had taken them this long to even declare their feelings for one another, and Hyoga didn’t want to risk rushing anything.

_If he could swallow this easily...maybe..._

He wasn’t sure if Shun was showing off on purpose, if he had practice, or if it was a really great coincidence. Especially with this weather, having his boyfriend’s wet mouth around him sounded like a dream.

And then, a loud slurping sound sent shivers up Hyoga’s spine.

The Cygnus saint awoke from his daydream as Shun slid the popsicle out of his mouth.

“Here...you got something...” he wiped a couple drops from Shun’s cheek. “Good?”

Shun nodded enthusiastically. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

Hyoga was in a daze. “Better? Oh, the heat?” 

“Yeah silly, you were complaining about it being too hot to go out before.”

Hyoga silently broke another piece of ice cream off, although it was no longer helping the blush rising in his cheeks due to another type of heat.

Shun tapped a finger to his chin inquisitively. Unbeknownst to Hyoga, Shun could read him better than he thought. After all, he was usually the one who warmed Hyoga up in regards to affection and emotion. 

With Hyoga having finished the popsicle, they began to walk back to their accommodations as the sun was not relenting.

Shun grabbed hold of Hyoga’s arm, leaning into him and squeezing tight. “Having that popsicle in my mouth felt good.”

Hyoga froze. “Y-Yeah,” he added meekly.

Despite his more delicate and soft demeanours, Shun wasn’t so innocent when it came to this type of play. “Did...you like it?”

Hyoga only grew more flustered. “A-Ah yeah, the ice cream helped a bit.”

Shun lowered his voice a bit more. “I mean, when I did it.”

Hyoga gulped. _Did he notice?_

Sometime before this trip, and after having sex the first time, the two had somewhat discussed what their foreplay would look like. Shun wished either of them could initiate it, although he was more eager to do so in order for Hyoga to dominate him, so to speak. In a way, Shun wanted to play the role of a timid boyfriend looking to please their partner in whatever way possible, and be ravaged by them in return.

Thinking back to that, Hyoga lowered his voice and did his best to comply. “It was hot...did you have practice?”

Shun giggled at his rigid answer but commended the attempt. “I know it’s...weird sometimes to ask for...certain things, but I’ve been getting really good at swallowing just for you.”

Hyoga was somewhat surprised. _He was doing that on purpose?_

“Huh, was there something I did to make you do that?”

Shun shook his head. “No, no, I did it on my own. I wanted to get used to it in case it was something you took interest in.”

Their gazes met briefly.

“And because...I’m curious as to how you taste.”

Hyoga felt another wave of heat building up, this time directly below his waist. “Want to, uh, try it once we’re at the cabin? If that’s ok with you obviously.”

Shun kissed the underside of his chin, swinging their arms together. “It’s no bother, I bet it’ll be a lot better than practicing on ice cream.”

Hyoga couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s offer, which seemingly had been a work in progress. As they neared the end of the shoreline, their pace picked up speed, mostly a result of their budding libidos.

***

Back at the cabin, Hyoga had situated himself on the single-seat couch occupying the living room. He sank into it, relieved to be back in a home with air conditioning.

Meanwhile, Shun was rummaging in the kitchen with a bowl in hand. He had stripped down to his boxers but put a shirt on, as the cooler temperature made him shiver ever so slightly.

Hyoga heard the distinctive clinking of ice. _Maybe he’s getting a drink?_

Not much later, Shun came around to the living room and placed a bowl of ice cubes on the coffee table next to Hyoga. Seeing this, Hyoga’s heart thumped fast, not to mention he grew harder at the anticipation of what Shun planned to do.

He watched as Shun rubbed ice on his lips, coating them delicately until they turned a pink shade, then understood what he was going for. This only made his pants tighter.

While he did that, Hyoga raised his shirt overhead and tucked the collar behind his neck, so his pecs were more prominent but the sleeves were snug around his shoulders.

His boyfriend’s hands came to roam over his tight muscles, bringing a cool sensation from having touched the ice.

They leaned in for a deep kiss, with Hyoga squeezing Shun’s ass and encouraging him to come in closer. 

Shun straddled him, pushing against his arousal and feeling its thick outline. He could easily tell how hard he was through his pants. With this touch, Hyoga couldn’t resist, and briskly raised Shun’s shirt to nip at his chest with eager lips. He loved to trace kisses along Shun’s scar lines, reminding him how much he loved that part of him.

“Hyoga!” He suppressed laughter. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

With that, Hyoga unzipped his pants and brought out his cock in one swift movement. He stroked it impatiently, precum already leaking at the tip.

While he fisted his cock, Shun laid down icy kisses on his chest, trailing down his abdomen. Hyoga’s muscles were toned and slightly tanned from this summer season, which helped in making him look all that more muscular. The Cygnus saint slowly stopped pleasuring himself as Shun’s gentle hands came to rest on his, taking over the palming of his arousal. Hyoga placed his hands back onto the armrests, letting Shun claim his erection.

His strokes were much softer, almost feathery to the touch, at least compared to Hyoga’s rougher motions. With just the one hand, he pumped slowly, maybe too slowly, which only made Hyoga want him more. Shun still held an ice cube in his free hand, making Hyoga’s anticipations rise further. He followed the Andromeda saint’s movements very closely.

Shun’s cherry lips came to the tip, delicately lapping at the cum that was bubbling up there. Just that touch made Hyoga grip the chair’s armrests tightly, being taken aback by the sensation. It was quite the sensory overload, in a really great way. He loved how Shun was pressing his tongue against the wet slit, occasionally swirling around the head with his lips.

As he expected, Shun used the ice cube to trace the protruding veins on his cock, which only made Hyoga thrust unexpectedly and shiver. 

“Is it too cold?”

Hyoga suppressed a moan. “N-No, I just really like it, that’s all.” His chest heaved with each breath.

Shun gave a reassuring smile, bringing the ice to gently brush his balls, eliciting a softer moan from Hyoga. “Just stop me at any point if it’s too much, ok?”

“Got it...Where’d you get the idea anyway?”

He observed as Shun drew back, swishing the ice cube in his mouth before spitting it out on the floor. “Well, it’s pretty hot out, and ice cubes are a nice way to cool down.”

He began widening his mouth and positioning himself closer. “And you are the Cygnus Saint after all.”

_Is he planning to..._

“Shun—“

He let a sharp exhale out as Shun swallowed his erection whole, leaving a cool sensation on Hyoga’s skin. The wetness that enveloped him was like no other sensation he’d felt before, not even compared to the times he’d been inside Shun. It wasn’t close to what he’d imagined, but rather, a much better feeling he couldn’t have predicted.

He tried to not push into his boyfriend’s mouth out of fear of choking him, but his hips tilted in just the slightest motion. One of his hands steadied on the back of Shun’s head, gently guiding his swelling cock to rub against the inside of his cheeks. He wanted to explore his boyfriend’s mouth as best he could before exhausting both Shun and himself. He also wanted to watch as Shun did this, but the waves of stimulation forced his eyes to shut tightly to ride them properly. From the brief flutterings of his eyelids, he could see Shun was at least halfway up his cock, hand still holding on to the base and stroking whenever possible.

His core tightened and electricity ran to his fingertips with each lick, and each pucker of Shun’s lips. 

Hyoga whispered obscenities to himself each time he could hear Shun’s sucking and hollowed cheeks make the most lewd noises he had yet heard from him. 

_He’s going to drink my soul away if he keeps up._

For his first time giving head, Shun was doing spectacularly well.

Hyoga was amazed at the cool touch of his icy mouth over his hard shaft. The cold sensation from the ice punctuated his arousal, sending shivers of both temperature and pleasure up his spine. He could feel he was about to let go, toes curling in and breathing becoming more ragged. Silently, he wondered what would happen once he released himself onto Shun.

“Shun, I-I can’t, I _can’t_—“

Shun let go with an obscenely wet pop, and let Hyoga’s arousal rain on him and drip on his chin. He wasn’t technically intending to swallow this first time, but he had released Hyoga at just the right time. 

A thin line of saliva and cum still connected his bottom lip to the engorged tip. Shun wiped the excess away, rubbing it on his shirt. It would _definitely_ need a wash afterward.

Realizing Hyoga’s breathing slowed down, Shun looked up and noticed his boyfriend’s low-lidded eyes. He knew that look well at this point. It was one that said “I can keep going.”

Hyoga found the sight of Shun kneeling below and spotted with cum a hot one to behold. It was the first time they tried this, and it definitely surpassed his expectations. He hoped Shun caught his gaze, since there were a few rounds left in him.

Wordlessly, Shun began to pump at the base, bringing his face closer.

“Ah, Shun-“ Hyoga was pleased that he was able to regain his hardness again so quickly. They both had quite a bit of stamina, which usually meant their lovemaking could last several rounds.

“Do you want to see me covered?”

Hyoga turned more red, if that was even possible at this point. He couldn’t deny seeing him so messy definitely pleased him, and he was curious to see if he could mess him up more. 

Hyoga grabbed another ice cube from the bowl, pressing it to one of his nipples for some relief, and tried to play his role as best as possible. 

“I want to be all over your face, Shun.” He really did want to see Shun’s face caked with cum.

Shun continued pumping him, feeling the slickness of the precum over the erection. Another spurt of arousal quickly landed just above his brow, dripping down his nose. He almost wiped it off as a reflex, but remembered Hyoga was looking forward to coating him in his fluids.

Having steadied himself a bit more, Hyoga was able to watch Shun as he did this. He pressed the ice harder against himself.

Another trail of cum landed on Shun, this time coating a thin line on his bangs. _That would definitely need washing later._ Hyoga noticed Shun had begun to close his eyes as a result of some of the cum from his forehead trailing closer to his brow.

_Fuck._

Hyoga was almost spent, and started gently thrusting to keep his arousal up. He wanted to spill every last bit of himself on Shun, to reward him for planning this, and to show how much he loved him.

White drops sprayed Shun directly, covering more of his bangs and slicking them against his skin.

Hyoga knew that he was now at his limit. His cock was at its fullest that he’d ever seen it, and he could feel a faint cramp coming on. He took a deep breath and readied himself to finish this off.

“O-One more,” he managed to spit out, followed by a sharp thrust.

This time a thick glob of cum landed right below Shun’s eye, almost coating the entirety of his left cheek. Hyoga slumped into the chair, letting the ice cube fall from his hand to the floor, taking deep breaths to bring himself down from that high. He couldn’t feel much of anything after those multiple orgasms, but focused on inhaling deeply.

Shun at last let go of his boyfriend, and tucked the now softened cock back into his briefs. He too, started taking deep breaths, especially after having taken Hyoga so deep into his mouth.

Once he started recovering, Hyoga admired his handiwork. The way Shun’s stray hairs stuck on his cheeks, how some of his seed had managed to fall as small drops on his boyfriend’s shirt, and how thick drops clung to his bottom lip. He only just realized this upon closer inspection, but small tears pricked the corners of Shun’s eyes, making the white around them almost glisten. The cum had even made its way down his nose to his upper lip, bubbling from Shun’s uneven breaths. Hyoga reached to caress Shun’s untouched cheek, and Shun relished in his touch. He was happy to have served as a canvas for Hyoga’s orgasms.

Eyes fluttering, Shun gazed upwards. “How do I look?”

Hyoga was at a loss for words, and could only pick the most obvious word. “Beautiful.”

Shun smiled, and kissed his hand, transferring some of the sticky liquid to Hyoga’s palm. “I’m thirsty.”

Hyoga zipped up his pants, thinking the statement ironic after Shun had all but milked his fluids out through his cock.

“Let’s clean you up.”

***

Hyoga passed a damp towel over Shun’s face, making sure to get it all off. The consistency of his cum was thicker than he expected, and it took a couple of tries before it was all washed off. He had also helped Shun get out of his shirt to put it in the wash as soon as possible to avoid dry stains. He had sat him down atop the kitchen counter so they could be at a better eye level.

Lowering the towel, he checked his boyfriend’s face to see all the mess was gone. “All good?”

Shun nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

Hyoga passed Shun a glass of water—after all, having him inside his mouth for so long must’ve been tiring.

They leaned in to share shallow but passionate kisses. Shun spread his legs a bit further, which caught Hyoga’s attention.

He noticed a dark stain at the front of his boyfriend’s boxers. “Are you wet?”

Shun bashfully took a sip of water. “Y-Yeah.”

Although he was too spent to penetrate him there, Hyoga was confident with just his hands. “Here.” He gently lowered Shun’s boxers to expose his arousal to the cool air.

“H-Hyoga, it’s okay, you don’t have to worry about me—“

Hyoga used his middle finger to lazily trace around his pussy lips. This made Shun spread his legs even wider, making finding his entrance a bit easier. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend’s orgasm to go unfulfilled, especially after granting him an extensive and satisfying blowjob.

Shun relaxed more, accepting Hyoga’s touch. “Spoil me please...” he murmured sleepily.

His middle finger slid in, finding a familiar wet hole which clenched around him. He pumped softly, in and out, in and out. With each movement Shun’s arousal made satisfying slick sounds which were punctuated by Shun’s moans. He started pumping faster, the wet noises rivaling Shun’s own cries and echoing against the kitchen walls.

Once he got this rhythm going, Hyoga would pump a handful of times, then withdraw his finger to circle the hardened clit. He used his other hand to spread Shun’s lips a bit further to focus on the sensitive nub.

“A-Ah, there, there, please—“

After a few circles he would plunge back, going deeper each time. Thanks to Shun’s growing arousals, his finger went all the way in to the knuckle, and he curled it ever so slightly to feel his velvety walls.

“H-Hyoga, I...p-please—please make me—ah!“

As Shun pleaded for Hyoga to make him come, he circled the clit faster and faster. He could feel Shun’s body shivering, which meant he was close. From just one finger, he switched to two and palmed along Shun’s entrance. In lieu of spreading his legs further, Shun raised his legs and held himself just under the knees, giving them both a better angle. This allowed Hyoga to enter even deeper than before, much to Shun’s unrestrained moaning. The Andromeda saint rocked himself back and forth ever so slightly to meet Hyoga’s pace, with wet noises being all the more prominent.

Finally, just as Shun was reaching his edge, Hyoga impaled his entrance with two rough fingers and went as deep as possible, sending waves of pleasure through his boyfriend’s body. His fingers reached deep, enough to sneak a third digit in and pucker them together, resulting in quite a bit of his hand going in. He left them in as Shun rode out his orgasm against his hand, and finally relaxed back down on the counter.

Hyoga removed himself with another loud and wet sound, accompanied by Shun’s soft moans. He examined how soaked his fingers got—there was even a string of arousal between his digits and his boyfriend’s pussy upon removing them. He had never seen Shun give out this much fluid before, and it piqued his interest. 

While Shun recovered, he gave his fingers a gentle taste, and was surprised by the sweetness of it.

_I see..._

He swallowed hard, not having expected to think about going down on his boyfriend so soon. There was something about the taste that riled his senses, and in a way he wanted to pleasure his boyfriend the same way he had just done to him.

Hyoga gently placed an elbow on either side of Shun’s hips, lining up his face to his soaked pussy. Shun could feel this, and his muscles tensed with arousal.

“Shun-“

“Yes...I want you there, Hyoga.”

Hyoga smiled. He knew him all too well. 

With a sigh, he first began kissing the inside of Shun’s thighs, working his way closer and closer to his entrance. He sucked and nipped at the flesh, which felt soft and supple. 

He wasn’t too sure what to do, as he hadn’t planned on this, but reassured himself to focus on licking the most sensitive spots. He started by inserting his tongue deep into Shun’s folds, which got a long drawn-out moan from the Andromeda saint. He continued lapping here, swallowing as much as he could. 

Shun rested his hands softly on Hyoga’s head, encouraging him to go deeper. At this, Hyoga drew a tantalizing lick from entrance to the hardened clit, which he sucked on delicately.

Just like with his hands, he began to alternate between these two places. _Circle the clit, then tongue his entrance._

Shun was reaching his edge a lot quicker than the first time, and for good reason. He had never felt this aroused before, and it was hard to keep his legs from shaking violently.

“Hyoga, I’m there, please, please, _please_—“

This begging only made Hyoga even more ravenous, desperate to bring his boyfriend to orgasm. With a few more licks, Shun came with a resounding cry, arching his back and all but covering Hyoga’s face in his fluids. Shun rode out the orgasm on Hyoga’s face, letting him drink as much of him as possible, and curling his toes to try and stabilize his uncontrollable shaking.

Taking deep breaths, Shun slumped back down to the counter while Hyoga finished off his ministrations. The Cygnus saint was surprised at how drenched his face was, lapping and sucking his way up Shun’s torso. _Is this how Shun felt?_ Although every bit of Shun's liquids felt warm to the touch, the cool breeze from the air conditioning made it feel like he had just showered in unusually sticky water. 

He looked down at Shun, who was still panting and recovering. Slowly, he sat Shun up and leaned him onto his shoulders for support. They held each other in a tight wordless embrace, with Shun quivering ever so slightly.

“Too much?” Hyoga whispered.

Shun shook his head. “N-No, the air conditioning just makes me cold.”

It was certainly true that Shun was completely naked on top of the kitchen counter, like a meal waiting to be devoured, or in this case, which already has been consumed.

"You were amazing, I've never seen you come that much," Hyoga commended, while reaching for the hem of his shirt to wipe away some of the excess from his face. 

Hyoga felt Shun grinning against Hyoga’s chest. "You came a lot too before."

They both shared gentle kisses and shy laughter, as if they hadn't both covered each other in their fluids moments ago. It was usually during this time that Hyoga would hold Shun tenderly while praising him, declaring their love all over again, much to Shun's embarrassment and blushing skin. Despite his often icy demeanor, Hyoga unraveled the most right after sex, spilling out all the emotions he often held back otherwise. He whispered softly by Shun's ear, expressing how grateful he was to have him like this, how he would do anything to _never_ lose him again. After all the close calls they had as saints, Shun understood where this worry came from. He drew out a long and satisfying sigh as Hyoga peppered kisses down his neck. 

"You're such a romantic when I'm naked, huh?" Shun giggled. 

Hyoga playfully nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, prodding and poking around Shun's hip bones where he knew he was the most ticklish, causing him to squirm. "It's because I love seeing your skin turn so pink, just like when we first started dating." 

Flustered, Shun hid his face in the crook of Hyoga's neck. “We should both take a long bath.”

Hyoga chuckled in agreement. “We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to church after this


End file.
